Seminare
by bibliotecaria
Summary: Tiempo... Eso que siempre nos falta ¿verdad? Pero para Nimphadora Tonks esa palabra cobrará otro significado cuando se encuentre viviendo unos meses en Hogwarts, justo durante la época de los merodeadores...


**N/A:** Hola! Bueno, este fic está escrito en respuesta al reto Remus/Tonks de Mawi en Fan Fictions y Algo Más. Resta decirles que ni bien leí la idea me enamoré de ella inmediatamente y espero poder hacerle justicia…

**SEMINARE**

_por bibliotecaria  
_

o0o

_Preludio_: **Tempus**

Pasado, presente y futuro se funden en el vórtice del infinito, en el _Aleph_. Ese misterioso punto dónde lo imposible se vuelve posible, en dónde el todo alcanza su máxima expresión. Es el centro del huracán, dónde la vida y la muerte toman lugar.

Existen aquellos que hablan del destino. Pero los laberintos del tiempo se ríen del destino. Juegan con él. Nada está escrito, nada es estático. El mundo, tal y como lo conocemos, es un reflejo de los caprichos del tiempo.

Dumbledore lo sabía. De algún modo el lo supo antes de que ninguno de nosotros nos atreviéramos siquiera a pensarlo. Y, bajo la cruel sombra de la necesidad, me instó a recorrerlo, a descubrir, con precaución y con libertad, la sutil diferencia entre el ayer y el mañana. Para que podamos vivir el _hoy_. Nuestro presente.

Un tiempo en el que la Orden del Fénix ha vuelto a reunirse para tratar de conjurar algo de luz en medio de las tiniebla. Un tiempo en el cual Lord Voldemort ha vuelto para sembrar el caos y la destrucción. Un tiempo repleto de muerte y odio. Sin embargo, un tiempo para la vida y para el amor también. Un tiempo nuevo...

0o0

_Capítulo 1__**: Despertares**_

_Quiero ver, quiero entrar_

_Nena nadie te va a hacer mal_

_Excepto amarte_

_**Seminare**_**. Serú Girán**

_Londres, 19 de enero de 1996_

_23:45 hs_

El fuego crepitaba suavemente en la chimenea de la vieja biblioteca. Bajo esa luz mortecina se podían distinguir tres figuras, acomodadas de cualquier forma en el piso, riendo a carcajadas. El sonido de las risas inundaba el salón, otorgándole a la vieja casa ubicada en el número doce de la calle Grimmauld Place una poco _natural_ atmósfera de felicidad, de alegría. Sus únicos ocupantes en ese momento trataban de aferrarse, quizás inconcientemente, a esos escasos momentos de gozo, sabiendo que serían breves, pues el abandono, el deber y sus propios miedos volverían a la mañana siguiente.

- Sirve un poco más de ese brebaje, Moony -dijo Sirius entre risas desde un rincón- Que aquí mi querida primita tiene su vaso ya vacío. No había visto a una mujer beber tanto desde los tiempos de Violeta y de...

Remus trató de incorporarse, para alcanzarle la botella a la mujer que se hallaba recostada sobre su hombro, pero un súbito movimiento de ella le impidió hacerlo. Tonks sacudió la cabeza, aún recostada sobre él y se incorporó, sólo un poco, para tomar ella misma la botella con sus manos. Sin molestarse en llenar el vaso, bebió un largo trago de la misma. Sonrió.

- Así está mucho mejor -contestó aún sonriendo e inmediatamente le pasó la botella a Remus- Bebamos cómo hermanos, como camaradas... ¡Por el futuro!

Remus pareció perderse unos breves segundos en sus propios pensamientos, como si de pronto la habitación se desvaneciera frente sus ojos para transportarlo a otro tiempo, a un pasado que creía ya olvidado. Cruzó una fugaz mirada con Sirius, quien al parecer no se había dado cuenta del rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, cómo tratando alejar algún recuerdo, tomó la botella que le ofrecía Tonks y bebió un largo trago.

- Como camaradas... ¡Por el futuro! -replicó, al parecer ya repuesto de su súbito ensimismamiento- Y Padfoot, cuando bebas, trata de no babear mucho ¿quieres viejo chucho?

- Yo no babeo -dijo Sirius fingiendo un enojo que no sentía y tomando la botella rápidamente- Y soy un orgulloso miembro de la raza canina. Le ruego me trate con el respecto que merezco, Mister Moony.

- Según tengo entendido, Mister Padfoot -replicó el aludido sin poder ocultar la risa en su voz- Lo estoy tratando con el respeto que usted _merece_...

- ¡Bah! No le hagas caso, primita, que sólo es un viejo amargado -replicó Sirius- Siempre fue igual, incluso de cachorro Te conté alguna vez cuando...

- No me interesa. Además, a mi me parece un muy divertido viejo amargado -lo cortó Tonks mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Remus- Y sería bueno que algún día le dieras algún trago a esa botella ¿sabes? Sino el significado de la ronda se verá altamente afectado.

- ¡Por el futuro! -fue la única réplica de Sirius antes de beberse de un trago una buena parte de la botella- Por nuestro futuro...

_Londres, 20 de enero de 1996_

_8.15 hs_

En la chimenea de la biblioteca aún se distinguían los restos del fuego que se había extinguido hacía unas horas. Bajo la tenue luz del sol de la mañana, se podían distinguir tres figuras desparramadas en diversos y curiosos sitios de la habitación. Sirius estaba roncando sonoramente desde el suelo, hecho un ovillo al lado de la chimenea. Aún en su forma humana, el hombre conservaba ciertas posturas y maneras de un perro, incluso en un acto tan instintivo como lo era dormir.

A menos de un metro de distancia, Remus y Tonks ocupaban el gran sillón. Ella estaba estirada, apoyando la cabeza en su falda y cubierta con una manta que había conjurado casi sin pensarlo en medio de la noche. Él, por su parte, permanecía sentado, despierto, observando con intensidad a la mujer que roncaba ligeramente en su regazo mientras que distraídamente acariciaba su cabello. Ella representaba un misterio absolutamente insondable para él. Y a su vez, despertaba una mezcla de fascinación, ternura y deseo, que él había creído nunca podría volver a sentir. No después de tantos años.

Sin embargo, no se permitió fantasear sobre aquella misteriosa mujer de la cual se había enamorado hacía casi dos décadas atrás así como tampoco caer en la tentación de imaginar una vida junto a la persona que dormía a su lado. Dibujó el contorno del rostro de ella con sus dedos, permitiéndose el pequeño placer de sentir su piel, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, antes de despertarla.

- Tonks -dijo con suavidad mientras la sacudía levemente- Ya es hora.

-Mmm -fue todo lo que ella pudo manejar en ese momento. Levantó un poco su rostro para encontrar los ojos del que había sido su almohada improvisada durante la mayor parte de la noche. Ese hombre, que se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos en tan sólo unos meses, en un pilar muy importante para su vida, le brindó una cálida sonrisa antes de acariciar suavemente su mejilla.

- Aguafiestas -replicó ella incorporándose un poco pero sin quebrar el contacto- Aún es muy temprano... Tengo tiempo de sobra. Tengo que estar en Hogwarts recién al mediodía.

- Lo sé. Pero pensé que quizás le regalarías a este viejo el placer de tu compañía durante el desayuno -dijo el sonriendo ligeramente. Se levantó despacio, cuidando de no importunar a la joven para luego ofrecerle su mano- ¿Café?

- ¿Alguien te dijo alguna vez que eres un buen, buen hombre? -contestó ella mientras tomaba su mano y se impulsaba en ella hasta quedar totalmente de pie- ¿Esa invitación incluye tostadas?

El sonrió a modo de respuesta y la condujo hacia la cocina, dedicando un sólo instante para cubrir a Sirius con la manta que yacía abandonada sobre el sofá. Allí dejaran transcurrir el tiempo lentamente, entre conversaciones banales y risas suaves, evitando tocar el tema de la próxima misión de Tonks.

La pequeña fiesta nocturna de la tarde anterior había sido la espontánea respuesta a los miedos e incertidumbres de la joven Auror ante los peligros de su nueva tarea. No les había contado la naturaleza de la misma, pues Dumbledore así lo había querido, pero si les había confesado uno de sus más profundos temores en relación a la misma: no regresar. Porque a pesar de que estaba todo muy controlado, existía el riesgo de que quedara atrapada en el limbo de la magia, como tantos magos y brujas que habían forzados sus límites para alcanzar conocimiento, poder, fama o para burlar a la muerte.

Sin embargo, durante esas escasas horas en la cocina de una casa que reflejaba la decadencia de su propia familia, nada le parecía imposible. Cerca de las doce, subió a _su_ habitación, para darse una ducha y prepararse, tanto física como mentalmente, para lo que le esperaba en unas horas.

Luego de depositar un beso en la frente del hombre que aún dormía en la biblioteca, permitió que Remus la acompañara hasta la puerta. Allí, bajo el frío sol del invierno, se detuvo unos momentos, y sin titubear, lo abrazó fuerte, perdiéndose entre sus brazos.

- Shh -dijo el mientras le acariciaba la espalda- Todo va a salir bien. Confío en ti. Eres demasiado testaruda para no volver...

En ese momento, preso de un impulso, depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Apenas fue un roce, tímido y casi infantil, pero que paradójicamente expresaba todo el deseo que sentía por ella.

Tonks lo miró fijamente, sin moverse del lugar, demasiado afectada por ese hombre que la observaba, ligeramente despeinado y con una mirada que parecía llegarle hasta el alma.

- ¿No estabas llegando tarde? -dijo él de pronto sacándola abruptamente de su ensimismamiento. Con una mueca y un gesto ambiguo atravesó el umbral y desapareció de su vista. El se quedó allí, de pie, perdido en sus propios recuerdos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas una vida diferente, tanto para ella como para él.

- Buena suerte Dora -le susurró a la nada- La vas a necesitar...

_Hogwarts, 20 de enero de 1996_

_13.10 hs_

Hogwarts estaba como siempre, espectacular, magnífico, irradiando una magia ancestral y un poder incalculable. Tonks se había aparecido cerca del portón principal, en dónde Filch la estaba esperando, con cara de pocos amigos y rezongando por lo bajo. Ella sonrió. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían, como el malhumor del viejo celador y su propia impuntualidad.

Recorrieron los jardines en silencio, caminando rápido, acercándose de a poco a la entrada principal. Hacía más de cinco años que no pisaba el colegio, no desde que se había graduado, pero todo parecía estar igual que siempre. Los jardines, el lago, la cabaña de Hagrid, el Sauce Boxeador... Sus pensamientos se dirigieron sin querer al hombre que había dejado en Grimmauld Place, y a ese fugaz beso en a puerta, inocente, erótico, cargado de promesas e incertidumbres. A pesar de que se lo negase incluso a sí misma, tenía mucho miedo. De no regresar. De no ser capaz de permitirse darle a su vida (y quizás a la de él) una oportunidad.

Antes de que se diera cuenta había llegado al castillo y estaba recorriendo los pasillos del colegio. Muchos recuerdos inundaron su mente. Miles de rostros invisibles la saludaban desde el fondo de su memoria. Amigos, travesuras, castigos y profesores salían de los rincones más absurdos del edificio para recordarle todo aquello que había vivido durante siete años.

En cuanto se encontró frente de la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director, suspiró hondo antes de pronunciar la contraseña y entrar al recinto. Sonrió. Ella había estado allí varías veces, luego de algún error o travesura lo suficientemente importante como para que McGonogall o Snape la arrastraran allí murmurando cosas sobre su conducta _inadecuada._ Sin embargo, lo que la traía ahora allí era algo completamente diferente. Dumbledore le había encargado una misión que, dado sus _habilidades_ y sus características personales sólo podía confiarle a ella.

Y por eso allí estaba. Tarde como de costumbre y ligeramente nerviosa. La voz amable del Director la invitó a pasar y a tomar asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Los cuadros estaban tranquilos, y no susurrantes como de costumbre. Incluso su _abuelito_ Phineas estaba en silencio, casi expectante. Tuvo la impresión de que las malditas pinturas conocían más detalles de su misión que ella misma. Por el contrario, Dumbledore estaba como siempre, tarareando por lo bajo una melodía y no parecía ni remotamente molesto por su tardanza.

- Buenos días, Profesor -dijo ella luego de sentarse (y casi caerse) frente al mago- Discúlpeme por haber llegado tarde pero...

- Buenos días, Nymphadora -contestó él, y los ojos le brillaron cuando ella hizo una mueca por la utilización de su nombre- Y no tienes necesidad de disculparte. El _tiempo_, como aprenderás, es algo que aunque debemos respetar, es flexible. Diez minutos más, diez minutos menos, en las actuales circunstancias, no representan un problema. Y, justamente es acerca tu pequeña aventura con el tiempo de lo que me gustaría discutir contigo el día de hoy...

Durante la siguiente media hora Dumbledore le relató los pormenores de la misión que estaba por emprender. Al parecer, pese a que el viejo mago no le había relatado la totalidad de los hechos, necesitaba que recuperara cierta información que había sido sustraída del castillo hacía casi de veinte años. Se trataba de un diario, que le pertenecía a una de las últimas descendientes directas de Rowena Ravencalw, en dónde detallaba con precisión, entre otras cosas, las posesiones de la antigua maestra y fundadora de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore tenía la certeza de que ese diario, por llamarlo de algún modo, se encontraba en el castillo en el año 1977, pues Snape, aunque no poseía toda la información, se lo había asegurado. También le había informado, que Bellatrix Lestrange, Black en aquél entonces, había sido quien robó ese valioso material para Voldemort, y que fue ese su pasaporte para entrar a la Orden Tenebrosa cómo Mortífaga.

El gran problema era que, lamentablemente, por lo que habían podido averiguar, ese diario fue destruido poco después, perdiéndose para siempre la información que poseía. Y, ahora, estaba en sus manos el poder de recuperarlo. Gracias a sus habilidades de metamórfaga, podía adoptar la apariencia de una adolescente de 17 años, y de algún modo, conseguir el acceso a ese diario, hacerle una copia, y traerla de vuelta al futuro.

Una de sus órdenes, quizás la más importante, era que debía involucrarse lo menos posible con las personas de esa época, pues las consecuencias de este _viaje_ podrían ser irreversibles. Pero era mucho más lo que tenían que perder si no se conseguía esa información...

_El Bosque Prohibido, 20 de enero de 1996_

_18.00 hs_

La brisa fría de la noche que había caído sobre los terrenos acariciaba las copas de los árboles, otorgándole al Bosque un aspecto sombrío, amenazador. Nunca, ni siquiera en sus días de estudiante, se había internado tanto en las profundidades del mismo. Cómo la mayoría de sus amigos se había llegado a aventurar, alguna noche, en las márgenes exteriores del bosque, pues la palabra _prohibido_ despertaba en ellos una mezcla de fascinación y terror muy difícil de ignorar. Sin embargo, nunca había ido sola, y definitivamente, nunca había llegado tan lejos.

El mapa que le había dado Dumbledore era muy preciso, a pesar de ser casi tan antiguo como el castillo y sus alrededores. Muchas leyendas, rumores y viejas historias se contaban acerca de ese bosque. No sólo referente a las criaturas ancestrales y peligrosas que allí habitaban, sino también acerca de misteriosos poderes que escondía.

Uno de ellos, el que le interesaba en esos momentos, era _El Aleph_, el vórtice que mostraba el infinito, el rincón dónde el universo se reunía y dónde tiempo y espacio eran uno sólo. Allí, debía pronunciar un conjuro antiguo, tan antiguo como el tiempo mismo, para cruzar ese vórtice y llegar al destino que perseguía. Paradójicamente, no debía concentrarse en el _dónde_ sino en el _cuando_.

De repente, sintió el suave murmullo de un río, un arroyo quizás, que cortaba su paso. El agua cristalina brillaba suavemente bajo la luz que emitía su varita. Un viejo roble, en el camino, cuyas hojas se agitaban algo, quizás por el viento, le otorgaba al lugar un aspecto encantado. Tonks levantó la vista, casi instintivamente, mientras se dejaba acariciar por la magia que inundaba el lugar.

En ese claro, junto a las profundas raíces que se internaban en la tierra húmeda, había un pequeño agujero, del que se veían relámpagos de colores, imágenes y rostros. Se acercó un poco más para contemplar el infinito antes de pronunciar las palabras que la llevarían a atravesar los límites del tiempo.

Un remolino de colores la envolvió, y ella se sintió volar, sostenida por el viento mágico de la vida y de los años. Imágenes de tiempos pretéritos, en dónde el hombre no existía como tal la embriagaron. El remolino se intensificó hasta obligarla a cerrar los ojos, perdiéndose así de la belleza del mundo, desnudo y salvaje, que se presentaba frente a ella.

Su cuerpo se fundió con la nada, brindándole a su rostro la calma de quien ha visto el misterioso e inabarcable infinito. Las horas, días, años y siglos pasaron a través de ella en lo que le pareció un suspiro, antes de caer en la nada. Luego de ello, todo se volvió oscuro y no tuvo conciencia de nada más.

_Hogwarts, 27 de agosto de 1976_

_9.34 hs_

Dumbledore se hallaba inquieto, caminando por los jardines del colegio, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Este hecho en sí, no era una novedad, pues desde que el reinado de terror de Voldemort había comenzado a azotar al mundo mágico, solía buscar respuestas en sus caminatas al aire libre.

Sin embargo, ese día no estaba preocupado por su antiguo estudiante, ni por la absurda guerra que se desarrollaba. No. La noche anterior, se había despertado de improviso, luego de que un fuerte estallido de energía y magia, recorriera los terrenos del castillo. Algo había sucedido, algo que no tenía que ver con Voldemort, pues el conocía su sello mágico. Fuera lo que fuera, era puro, antiguo y hasta sagrado. Pero, era con esos poderes, incluso más que la magia negra, con los que no se debía jugar.

Sus pasos lo llevaron sin conciencia cierta a las márgenes del bosque. Con un movimiento intrincado de su varita, trazó los rastros de ese poder y se dispuso a seguirlo. Pero incluso antes de que se adentrara entre los tupidos árboles, una figura se dibujó en las sombras. Se trataba de una mujer joven, que caminaba con dificultad, y trataba de acercarse a él, despacio, titubeante, como si cada paso significara un esfuerzo monumental.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, la muchacha se desmayó frente a sus ojos. Preocupado, corrió hacia ella, con un agilidad sorprendente dado sus años, y se inclinó para comprobar su estado. Su boca se llenó con ese gusto amargo que provoca el miedo. La mujer que estaba tendida sobre el pasto húmedo de la mañana _no_ respiraba...

0o0

Las referencias al Aleph, aparte de su historia, son tomadas directamente de un cuento de Borges del mismo nombre.


End file.
